


沉浮

by Lewvan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewvan/pseuds/Lewvan
Summary: 去追本杰明丘奇路上的一个吻，在漆黑的船长室和暴风雨之夜，父子之间的第一个吻
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	沉浮

暴风雨在弦窗外摇摇欲坠，天幕被阴惨的乌云压的沉重，一大捧饱满的水雾在等待闪电划破云层的瞬间，从而倾泻洗刷这片海域。

安静，过分的安静，他们都知道这艘船不会因为一次可预见的雨而被撼动，但他们也都意识到，承载积淤了太久的痛苦会倾覆这艘“船”。

海尔森觉得肩膀上有一种迷离的疼痛，康纳的手指用力的攥着他的手臂，钝痛从骨骼缝隙当中阴惨的渗入，他几乎不能感受到除了亲吻以外的任何事物。后背倚靠的墙壁凄冷坚硬，油灯在摇晃中猝然熄灭，昏黑的光线是张过好的遮羞布——这和情欲无关，他们并不会做爱——或许也会——也和血缘无关，羞耻来源于回忆，来源于背叛。可海尔森背叛了什么，他觉得一种莫大的痛苦在撕咬他谴责他，这个词语伴随了他的大半生也被痛恨了大半生，而现在他终于领略到这种不忠的快感，打破誓言的放纵。他几乎是为了报复而更深的容纳，放任康纳在他的口中掠夺，浅淡的血腥气在嘴唇的伤口上蔓延开，喉口发紧，呻吟声在胸腔里无声的回荡。

年轻的刺客用舌尖去描摹这道平缓的折线，他得到了最高授权——同时还有通缉令——去征服自己的父亲，或者说俘虏或者说长官——现在身份平等，没有人是被带领的也没有人需要教导，他们偏爱这样定义。如果本能是最好的老师那么经验的确毫无用处——于是康纳把“船帆”鼓开，去他妈的本杰明丘奇 去他妈的暴风雨，一头扎进幽黑的深渊。他用牙齿叼咬着薄薄的下唇吮吸，想让苍白的颜色变得温暖，挑逗着煽动着，柔软的舌面压住对方的牙龈快速滑过，再勾撩起湿热的情爱压回去，全数把抵死的纠缠分享给海尔森。他想把父亲所有的讽刺和枯燥的笑意都嚼碎，混合着鲜血咽进肚子里，最好还有他的唾液，还有精液。

他同样沉默，船长室中最大的声响就是呼吸，虚弱绵长的呼吸，炽热潮湿的呼吸。

他们在疯狂的海浪尖上颤抖，却没有哀嚎，这是无可宽恕的罪恶，可他根本不愿意停下。海尔森还想去吻他，就像自己在梦中想过的无数次，把对父亲的，母亲的，姐姐的，吉欧的，所有的吻，连带对圣殿十字的虔诚都给他，全都给自己的失去多年的儿子。

悄无声息的亲吻，他们沉默的像早已停止呼吸，像突然的出现和消失，像从未发生。

哭泣是所能被允许做出的最大动作，他们颤抖着死死抓牢彼此，在不断翻涌的狂风巨浪中沉浮。


End file.
